1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light-emitting module, a backlight assembly having the light-emitting module and a display apparatus having the light-emitting module. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light-emitting module having a light source, a backlight assembly having the light-emitting module and a display apparatus having the light-emitting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a backlight assembly. The backlight assembly of the display apparatus includes a light source emitting a light, and a light guide plate adjacent to the light source, receiving the light emitted from the light source and guiding the light to a display panel.
A technology related to a super narrow bezel (“SNB”) display apparatus having a bezel of which a width is relatively narrow, has been developing. In the super narrow bezel display apparatus, the width of the periphery around a viewing area (e.g., the bezel) of the display apparatus is decreased such that a distance between the light source adjacent to the viewing area and the light guide plate in the viewing area of the display apparatus decreases.
When the distance between the light source and the light guide plate decreases, the light incident into the light guide plate from the light source may be reflected by the light guide plate and a light reflected by the light guide plate may be incident into optical sheets and a display panel disposed on the light guide plate. Thus, the light reflected by the light guide plate may leak from the backlight assembly including the light source and the light guide plate.
In addition, when the distance between the light source and the light guide plate decreases, a hot spot at which a luminance on the light guide plate is relatively high may be generated. Thus, a display quality of the display apparatus may decrease.